mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
WWF Battle Royale Mafia
| image = File:WWF.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = A Mafia of Secrets | host = maurice & Phaze | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2017-02-15 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Okosan #golfjunkie #Plasmid(BabyCee) #sparrowhawk #Nana7 #krystal #yuiop #Boquise #aura #JustDanceForever #Jay Gold #araver | first = Okosan | last = golfjunkie, krystal, Boquise, aura | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by maurice based on own design. It was co-hosted by Phaze. It began on February 15th, 2015 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (February 23rd). Game Mechanics 12 players with secret wincons. More in the secret section below. Rules *Each wrestler has their own secret WinCon. There will be at least three winners. *Each wrestler will also have a secret ability. Along with their secret ability, each wrestler has the opportunity to choose from a community set of actions as follows. There are five(5) actions that each wrestler can choose from each night: *block - blocks an opponent's action *RID Pin - If correct, wrestler is elimintaed *Vote manip - Can change a wrestler's vote during the next day *Pin attempt - 3 pin attempts during the match eliminates a wrestler. Only one attempt per night on each wrestler. Attempts will not be in NP until 3rd attempt) *Pin Save - Prevents a pin attempt on any wrestler for that night. Each move can be selected during each night phase a set amount of times {x}, depending on number of wrestlers still in play {n} [ x = Roundup(n/4,0)]. If more people choose a move than there are available, nobody gets to use that move. For example, on N1 there are 12 players. Each action can be chosen 3 times. If 4 or more people choose the same action, it will go unused. If on N2 there are 10 players, each action can be chosen 3 times still (10/4 = 2.5 which rounds up to 3). This game will utilize Borda voting. Each player will vote for up to three (3) players as follows: 16. maurice voting for {PlayerA,PlayerB,PlayerC} The points will be as follows X,Y,Z will receive 3,2,1 votes respectively. You are not required to vote for all three positions, however any vote with two players will score 2,1 and any vote with one player will score 1. Tie rules #Most 1st place votes #Most 2nd place votes #Most pin attempts on player #Most points accumulated in previous days #All in tie flip a coin Vote manips will change the order of the votes for player. If more than one player manips a player's vote, then I will take the average of the points each manip would give those players. FAQ # #*Will it be made known that nobody got to use that move? If so when and how? #*The player will be told their action failed. There will be flavor in the NP that will suggest an action was "too popular" # #*Do players leave the game and/or get informed if they achieve their wincon? #*they will know and likely leave the game # #*No BTSCs or nothin' like that (at least not publicly known)? #*correct # #*Vote manip changes the target's entire borda vote to whatever borda you want? #*reorganizes, so same 3 votees # #*Secret abilities, in a game that Phaze has anything to do with? #*shrug # #*What shows in the NP if there's a loop of blocks? (For that matter, what shows in the NP period?) #*blocks may be in the NP and "kills/saves" mainly... Maybe 1 or 2 secret abilities # #*RIDs are blockable? Saveable? #*not blockable. Saveable though # #*Getting three simultaneous pin attempts from different players in one night = out, or need three separate nights?I debated this one. at most 1 will count #*if there are any deviations from these answers based on ability I will make it known in the role pm # #*Pins publicly displayed in NP (or in PM to pinned wrestler)? #*The player being pinned will not know. The player attempting the pin will know the "attempt" was successful, even if the pin failed. If its the third it will be in the NP # #*What gets displayed in the NP if a pin/RID pin get pin saved? #*Personal take: The pin attempt (and attempter) should still appear in NP along with the save (and saver) - mo concurs Role Description Wrestlers: *Hulk Hogan *Ric Flair *"Macho Man" Randy Savage *The Undertaker *The Iron Sheik *Andre the Giant *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *The Ultimate Warrior *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper *George "The Animal" Steele *Kerry Von Erich Host's Summary Winning Faction "Goodies" *golfjunkie - Hulk Hogan *krystal - Kerry Von Erich *yuiop - Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka *Boquise - The Undertaker *aura - Andre the Giant *Jay Gold - "Macho Man" Randy Savage *araver - The Ultimate Warrior MVP: Boquise Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Okosan - The Iron Sheik - Killed N1 by the Undertaker #golfjunkie - Hulk Hogan #Plasmid(BabyCee) - George "The Animal" Steele - Killed N3 by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper #sparrowhawk - "Rowdy" Roddy Piper - Lynched D4 #Nana7 - Ric Flair - Killed N4 by the Undertaker #krystal - Kerry Von Erich #yuiop - Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka - Lynched D3 #Boquise - The Undertaker #aura - Andre the Giant #JustDanceForever - Jake "The Snake" Roberts - Lynched D2 #Jay Gold - "Macho Man" Randy Savage - Killed N4 by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper #araver - The Ultimate Warrior - Killed N2 by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames